Proximity
by liltrix
Summary: Stiles would find it a lot easier to concentrate on this damn chemistry lab if Erica would just get her hand off his leg. Stiles/Erica. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Sterica is my muse, apparently. And Stiles is adorable when he's getting flustered. Of course Erica would do that to him.

I would love to hear your thoughts on this one!

* * *

She was staring at him in a way that was making him slightly uncomfortable.

Okay, more than slightly. Very uncomfortable. She was making him very uncomfortable.

Stiles turned to Erica slowly, trying to send her a surreptitious glance but it was kind of hard to be surreptitious when the person in question was already _staring _at you. Erica smirked, resting her elbow on the desk, her long painted fingernails grazing her cheek.

"Erica, could you not-"

"What?" Her voice dripped with innocence.

"Okay, the staring thing? Really starting to creep me out here. I mean, I know we're lab partners, but I'm pretty sure the relationship between lab partners means, oh, I don't know, doing _labs_, not giving your partner unsettling... werewolf… looks. Whatever the hell you're doing. And I know you're not wheedling me for information, like you were with Scott."

"I guess it's because you're just so…" Erica paused, and giggled, her blonde curls bouncing as she tossed her head. "…fun to look at."

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"I mean," Erica continued, her voice dropping down low. "You're _pretty_, Stiles."

Stiles gave a snort of half-annoyed laughter. "Uh, not really something a guy wants to hear."

Erica ignored him. "You have the nicest smile; did anyone ever tell you that? And the beauty marks on your face… or are they freckles? God, I want to count all of them so I can feel my hands on your face. Your hair is… good, it suits you, but you might look even better if you grew it out so I could run my hands through it."

At this point, Stiles was staring at her, astounded.

"Oh, and your _hands…_" Erica said, her voice still low and a grin still on her face. She put her right hand over Stiles' left, noticing that his skin was warm. He flinched and she appreciated how tense she was making him. "I don't know, there's something about a guy's hands that really turns me on." Erica leaned in closer to Stiles and he swallowed. "Your wrists…" Her voice had dropped down to a whisper by now, and she let her hand travel from his hand to his wrist (Stiles drew in his breath), "…they're good too."

Erica could hear the rapid acceleration of Stiles' heart, and she felt a surge of satisfaction that she could have this influence on him.

"Uh," Stiles stammered. "You know, I _really _think we should get back to chemistry, here, this is pretty fascinating stuff-"

"Oh?" Erica smiled a little too sweetly. "I suppose chemistry _is _interesting, isn't it?"

Stiles had a feeling they were talking about different sorts of chemistry.

"Yeah, sure is, which is why I think we should-" He cut off suddenly as Erica transferred her hand from his wrist to his thigh. "-_O_kay, you're on my leg. Your hand is on my leg."

Erica smirked again. "You know, I did this with Scott to try to provoke him, but he didn't take the bait. I'm not trying to get anything out of you though… except… _you_." She moved her hand up just a bit further, and Stiles gave a small gasp.

He could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest and his palms grow sweaty as he tried to gain some sort of semblance of control. Only five more minutes left of this lab. Five. More. Minutes.

Oh god. Her hand was creeping up further and for some reason Stiles wasn't doing anything to stop it-

Abruptly he grabbed her by the wrist. "You know," Stiles said, his voice coming out strange to his own ears, "There _is _a thing called sexual assault."

"Only when the other person doesn't want it…" Erica retorted, her voice silky.

"Who says I… _ahhh_," Stiles shifted noticeably as Erica neared his crotch with her fingers. "_Yep, _hand off leg now-", and he hastily, and with force, moved her hand off of his leg. He put his hand up to the back of his head, scratching it nervously as he bent over to flip through the packet of the work they were actually supposed to be doing.

Erica leaned back and pouted for a second, pulling a mock frown. Then she inched in closer again, keeping her hands to herself. His arm was covering his face as he bent over so he didn't notice. She grinned; she could still hear the sound of his heart.

"Hey, I have a question," Erica said.

"What?" Stiles asked distractedly.

Inching in as close as she possibly could without touching him, she whispered something into his ear. Something that may or may not have had anything to do with their lab.

"_JE_SUS-" Stiles exclaimed loudly, his arm dropping down as he backed away from the werewolf with a clatter of his chair.

The class, which had been undergoing a consistent chatter, quieted down at the outburst and everyone turned to look at Stiles, including the teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Stilinski?" Mr. Harris deadpanned, looking unamused (not that he ever looked amused in the first place).

Stiles quickly tried to salvage the situation. "Uh, I mean, _Jesus Christ_, we're doing so… gosh darn fantastic on this lab! Sorry," he added, laughing nervously and apologetically as he looked about the room, "I just get so riled up about chemistry."

The class soon resumed their previous clamor, and Stiles turned to Erica with a glare. "What. In the hell. Was that?"

"I said I had a question," Erica said with a shrug, once again taking on an innocent tone. "I didn't say it was about the lab."

Stiles very narrowly resisted the urge to crumple up his papers and shove them down her pretty mouth.

"Okay, time to switch partners." Mr. Harris' voice rang throughout the room, and the sound of it was sweet relief.

"I am _never_," Stiles said, gathering up his work, "being lab partners with you again."

"Oh, I'm not sure if you'll have much choice."

He passed by her chair, and Erica grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him so his ear was level to her face. (Damn her werewolf strength).

"Really, though," Erica murmured, "if you ever want to take me up on the offer I whispered before-"

Stiles nearly fell over in his effort to get to the next table, leaving behind a laughing and very entertained werewolf in his wake.


End file.
